


Proibito

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: L'ufficio di Clarus si trovava a pochi corridoi dallo studio del Re. Era una posizione comoda, che gli permetteva di raggiungere Regis in pochi secondi in caso di necessità, e che solo di tanto in tanto si rivelava essere particolarmente fastidiosa… perché era in quei momenti che l'estrema vicinanza con la più alta carica di Insomnia non giocava a favore di Iris Amicitia.





	Proibito

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:**  
>  **1.** Scritta per il [COW-T8](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-8/).  
>  **2.** Ecco cosa succede quando si mettono dei personaggi su dei generatori casuali di coppie.

L'ufficio di Clarus si trovava a pochi corridoi dallo studio del Re. Era una posizione comoda, che gli permetteva di raggiungere Regis in pochi secondi in caso di necessità, e che solo di tanto in tanto si rivelava essere particolarmente fastidiosa… perché era in quei momenti che l'estrema vicinanza con la più alta carica di Insomnia non giocava a favore di Iris Amicitia.

La ragazza, infatti, faticava a trattenere i suoi gemiti pregni di lussuria e piacere mentre suo padre premeva la lingua contro il suo clitoride, succhiandolo e baciandolo come se non esistesse niente di più  _ buono _ al mondo.

Per quanto cercasse di non fare rumore, premendo una mano sulla sua bocca e l’altra sulla sua gonnellina, stropicciandola ad ogni singolo movimento dell'uomo, la giovane non poteva fare a meno di emettere dei bassi mugolii nel sentire la lingua del genitore sulla femminilità.

Tutto quello era troppo per lei, e solo le calde e rassicuranti mani di Clarus sembravano riuscire a darle un po' di stabilità. Erano strette sui suoi fianchi, come per impedirle di muoversi, in una prova di fermezza e autorità che faceva tremare ancor più visibilmente Iris.

Quel calore era confortante e intossicante, ma anche altrettanto sbagliato da non essere in grado né di cancellare il luogo nel quale si trovavano, né le implicazioni di quei gesti tanto intimi e folli.

Erano e sarebbero rimasti padre e figlia. Il loro era un lussurioso rapporto incestuoso che avrebbe rovinato più di una vita, perché quello che facevano riguardava non solo la loro famiglia ma anche lo stesso Regno e la figura di Re Regis.

Era sbagliato per innumerevoli ragioni e imposizioni sociali, ma neanche l’ostinazione di Clarus sembrava essere abbastanza ferma e risoluta per arrestare i loro desideri. Per quel motivo Iris si era presentata nell’Ufficio dello Scudo del Re, conscia che avrebbe ancora una volta spinto suo padre a infrangere quel tabù impronunciabile.

Si era seduta sulle sue gambe qualche momento prima, aveva stuzzicato Clarus fino a spingerlo verso il punto di non ritorno, con gli slip arrotolati in una caviglia e la bocca del padre contro la sua femminilità.

L’orgasmo la coglieva rapido e intenso al tempo stesso, lasciandola senza fiato e con il viso in fiamme, con un principio di capogiro che le donava un vago senso di vertigine. Si sentiva cadere e ancora una volta furono le braccia di Clarus ad abbracciarla e sostenerla.

La tirò di nuovo sulle sue gambe e lì le loro labbra si incontrarono con dolcezza e passione crescente. Era lussuria e sprezzo del pericolo, forse anche un pizzico di follia… ma Iris e Clarus non sapevano in che altro modo definire quei demoni tanto maligni che li spingevano sempre l'una contro l’altro, alla ricerca di un piacere proibito.


End file.
